Bleach As Winx
by Adriane Star
Summary: Karin's a fairy and she is friends with the famous Winx Club and is apart of the Winx Club but when evil rises she must earn her Enchantix, Believix, Harmonix, and Sirenix, train 5 new recruits, save the world and keep her life as normal as possible. This is going to be her greatest mission ever.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach As Winx Club

Chapter 1

Karin's POV

My Name is Karin Kurosaki I am 16 years old and I am going to tell you the story of how I became a fairy. Yes a fairy you know the ones with wings and fancy clothes and no I do not shrink to the size of a fly so don't think that! I had made friends with 7 girls named Bloom, Flora, Stella, Layla, Roxie, Tecna, and Musa and I found out that I'm a Nature fairy and it is so amazing, but this story isn't all about me. Actually I am not going to tell you how I got my powers but I will tell you about how I earn my Enchantix, Believix, Harmonix, and Sirenix powers and how my friends get their Magic Winx, Enchantix, Believix, Harmonix, and Sirenix.

It all started when Flora and I were walking down the street when I ran into Rangiku Matsumoto And when I say ran into I mean RAN into, It knocked me to the ground.

"Oh sorry Karin" She said helping me up

"It's ok" I said scratching my head awkwardly

"Hey who's your friends" she asked

"Oh this is Flora" I said "Flora this is my `Friend` Rangiku Matsumoto"

"SO how's it going" Rangiku asked

"Pretty good...Um..Good bye" I said and I Grabbed Flora's arm and ran down the street

"Did you know that she has poetical to become a fairy" Flora said

"You have GOT to be kidding me" I said

"I'm not but of course we won't tell her" Flora said. Flora, ever since we met about 4 years ago she has always understood me and has been my best friend even thought we are exact opposites the only thing we have in common is the fact that we have the same powers, But we are still best friends.

"You are the best friend ever Flora" I said she just smiled and we walked down the road. We walked until we came to the Winx Club Love & Pet shop I Live there with them since I graduated Alfea School For Fairies it's so amazing I have this really cute light purple cat named Lavender she is so sweet I love her. Bloom's phone went off I saw a hologram of the specialist

"Hey Guys" Bloom said

"Hello Bloom" Sky said

"You Guy are in for a surprise" Timmy said

"Oh really" I said

"Yes really, Karin" Riven said and it was a big surprise when the guys walked through the door I could of sworn Flora had a heart attack, But I could of sworn I saw someone in the bushes I Walked over and looked in the bushes

"RANGIKKKKKUUUU!" I yelled


	2. Chapter 2

Just a heads up all the chapters i will write WILL be short so don't critize ok

* * *

Bleach as Winx Club

Chapter 2

Karin's POV

I was unbelievably mad Rangiku was hiding in the bushes of the shop

"What are you doing?!" I yelled

"Spying for your dad and brother" she said standing up

"I'm SSSSOOOOO gonna kill them later" I muttered "Would you like to come in" I offered the only reason I did was because it freezing and she's wearing a spaghetti strap dress

"Please" she said walking in I closed the door

"Hello again Flora" Rangiku said

Flora smiled and said "Hi"

"Every one the is Rangiku" I said "Rangiku this is Bloom, Musa, Tecna, Layla, you already know Flora, Roxie, Stella, Riven, Timmy, Sky, Brandon, Helia, and Nabu" I said pointing to each

"Nice to meet you all" she said

"So…" I said trailing off

"So… I heard your friend say something about fairies" Rangiku said

"You heard that" I said "crap"

"So what was that about?" she asked

I looked at Flora and the others for some advice when they were just as confused as I was. I bit my lip

"I am a fairy, so are the other girls here" I said

"Ha what do you take me for some fool?" she asked

"No I'm being serious" I said she laughed more "Magic Winx"

I transformed, a flower dress made of dark blue and light blue, light blue gloves, dark blue boots, green necklace with a light blue flower, and green leaf shaped wings

"Holy crap you are a fairy" Rangiku said

"Yeah that's what I've been trying to tell you" I said "And truthfully, as much as it pains me to say this, you can become a fairy"

"I can" she said

"Yep" I said

The door bell rang I quickly changed back into myself I answered the door it was my brother and his friends

"Hello" Ichigo said

I let them in and then slapped him in the back on the head

"What was that for?" he asked I jutted my thumb towards Rangiku "Oh" he said

"Yeah" I said looking around "Hey Orihime, hey Tatsuki, sup Yoruichi" I looked at the last girl she had black hair pulled back in a bun "Um…"

"Momo" The girl said holding her hand out

"Karin" I said shaking her hand

I walked back to Flora and Whispered "Do you since that energy?"

"Yep those girls have fairy powers" she said

"Tell the others" I said

"Right" she said

I walked back to the other girls "Why don't you all come with my friends and I we want to show you something" I said

"Alright" Orihime said

"Why not I'm bored" Tatsuki said

The followed me into the underground garden that Flora and I made

"This place is amazing" Momo said

"Thanks Flora and I made it" I said "The real reason I brought you down here was that… how do I say this Um…"

"You can be fairies" Rangiku finished my thought

"Thank you Rangiku" I said "I am a fairy and so are the other girls"

"We're being pranked right" Tatsuki said

"Magic Winx" I transformed

"YOU'RE A FAIRY!" Tatsuki said

"Yep" I said

"And we can be fairies" she said

"Yep" I said

"We can train you if you like" Bloom offered

"Sure sounds awesome" Momo said


End file.
